


感谢玛莎·韦恩

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 他可以穿越时空，回到过去。仅此一次。他可以救他的父母。





	

他只有一次机会。

击球手的决定性一棒，挥棒，击中，成败在此一举。

他可以穿越时空，回到过去。仅此一次。

他可以救他的父母。

韦恩夫妇的故事可以不必结束于那个夜晚。他可以击败他最大的敌人。那把在黑暗小巷中开火的手枪。

这是他的第一个念头，唯一一个念头。

罗宾的声音在他耳边响起：“蝙蝠侠？”带着颤抖。

似乎预料到了他的选择。

他回头看向自己的搭档，松开攥紧的双拳。

是的， **蝙蝠侠** 。

在他年轻的跟班急促的呼吸声中，越来越多的声音向他耳畔拢来。

呼唤着他。

或惊恐或冷静，或疯狂或悲切，或崇敬或不屑。

**蝙蝠侠。**

他熟知这些声音。

那是每一个蝙蝠侠曾经拯救的人。每一个蝙蝠侠即将拯救的人。

他们布满哥谭的每个角落，在漆黑的房间里，在高悬的怪石像上，在危机四伏的街道上， **在漆黑的小巷里** ，面对着一把尖刀，一个狞笑， **一把手枪** 。

呼唤着蝙蝠侠。

他们躺在冰冷的床铺上，在熄灭的炉火边，在被泪水打湿的枕头上，在每个贫寒绝望身不由己的夜晚，透过破碎的玻璃，仰首期望从窗外掠过的黑影。

他们的英雄。

蝙蝠侠。

“蝙蝠侠。”罗宾说，抽抽着鼻子，在强忍眼泪，“很高兴和你认识一场。”

罗宾朝着他伸出手。他的跟班，他的搭档。

他还是个孩子。

他在这个世界上最忠心不二的同伴确信他即将改变历史，删除蝙蝠侠，终结他们的故事。

即使这让他心如刀绞，他也绝不会出声阻止。

因为他理解。

因为那个夜晚，灯火辉煌的五彩穹顶下曾坠落出同样的画卷。

愤怒，绝望，无依无靠。

他拯救了这个孩子。他找到了迪克·格雷森。

他们拾起彼此，拼合成完整的一片。

他们立下誓言，绝不背弃正义。

蝙蝠侠绝不会背弃正义。

他救人。每一个人。所有人。

他的父母已经死去。冰冷入土。

他们已经离开了很多年。

而这些人都还活着。

所有他拯救过的，即将拯救的人。

他们因为蝙蝠侠而存在。

他没能救他父母。

但是他能救这些人，每一个人。所有人。

在那个夜晚，他在烛光下发了誓。

他绝不会背弃那些需要他的人。

他踏入时空之中，将一切抛在身后。

他想起父亲给他讲的故事。

在他出生的前一天，母亲去品科尼孤儿院看望那里的孩子。

回来的路上她在小巷里遇到了劫匪，幸好一个好心人出手相助才平安无事。

也许是受到了惊吓，他在第二天就出生了，比预产期提前了一个星期。

他来到了自己出生的前一天。

玛莎·韦恩气喘吁吁地紧紧攥着他的手臂，她戴着那串她最喜欢的珍珠项链，完好无损。

他把玛莎送回了韦恩庄园。从诊所急忙赶回家的托马斯·韦恩再三感谢他的帮助，并提出要重金酬谢。

他摇头拒绝，向他解释自己的工作就是帮助别人。

“警察？医生？护工？”托马斯透过眼镜打量着他，“帮助别人，这可是个很宽泛的说法。”

“别这样，托马斯。”玛莎制止了丈夫的追问，“你看起来很亲切。我确信你一定是个很好的人。”她说，“真希望布鲁斯也能像你一样。”

“那是这小子。”托马斯指了指玛莎隆起的肚子，笑容里带着骄傲，“我敢肯定他会的，亲爱的。”

“像我一样？”他问道，努力平息内心的颤动，但双目早已朦胧。

“像你一样。”玛莎·韦恩抬起下巴，她的眼睛勇敢又倔强，那一刻他意识到他其实从未真正的认识自己的母亲，“ **为需要帮助的人挺身而出。** ”

“他会的。”他轻声说，直视着母亲的双眼，作出了承诺。

“当然。”托马斯笑了起来，“这小子要是敢忘了他的胎教，他怎么对得起他那挺着大肚子去孤儿院以身作则的妈妈？”他温情地揽过妻子的肩膀。

他们说说笑笑地聊了一整个下午，直到夜幕降临，他清楚自己的时间到了。

他向韦恩夫妇告别，走出大门，信步向前走去。

在踏出韦恩庄园的那一刻，他回过头，大宅层层叠叠的窗口向外吐露着暖色的灯光。

属于他的时空在下一步跨出时像刚接触到空气的压缩海绵般无声填充进来。

而他没有消失。

蝙蝠侠没有消失。

罗宾瞪大眼睛朝着他跑来，瞠目结舌，一向巧舌如簧的神奇小子这次竟然哑口无言。

接着猛地抱住了他。

“谢谢你，迪克。”他说，拍了拍搭档的后背，“是你让我作出了正确的选择。”

“这是我该做……”

“而你，老伙计，”他说，微笑起来，回想起他和他的父母在一起的最后回忆——不再是那场电影和之后的悲剧，而是那个有惊无险的下午，欢笑，点心，他第一次真正认识他的父母，他终于解开的心结，“要感谢玛莎·韦恩。”


End file.
